


Quills to Cocks

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6 December 2006 in response to <a href="http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile">alisanne</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Harry/Draco: special, feather, red</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quills to Cocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written on 6 December 2006 in response to [alisanne](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Harry/Draco: special, feather, red_.

The red barbules of a phoenix feather could be used, Severus knew, in several lust and love potions. Glaring from Potter to Draco in Potions one afternoon, he decided that it was time to collect some. 

_If they don't fuck each other soon, they'll kill each other_ , he thought, forcing himself to pay neither boy any further special attention as he formulated his plan.

Fawkes didn't protest when Severus collected the necessary feather, but it took him days to prepare his potion, given the necessary adjustments to it he wished to make.

_If I'm going to employ Dark magic, I might as well get something out of it, myself_ , he told himself, grunting as he came hard into his cauldron.

The potion thickened and turned scarlet, exactly as it should have.

Administering the draught would have proved difficult, had not Potter and Draco had an altercation that necessitated their being given detention, and, once he had the Sixth Years locked in the Potions classroom, he instructed them each to take up the quills he'd laid upon their desks.

"Ow!"

"Damn!"

"Silence!" Severus ordered, watching in satisfaction as the boys rubbed their pricked fingers, and, by so doing, pushed the potion deeply into their slight wounds. _It won't be long, now_ , he thought, before saying, "Write the sentence on the board fifty times."

The sentence was rather shocking: "There is great power in the marshaling of desire."

Potter furrowed his brow, opening his full, luscious mouth as if he intended to protest, but Severus stopped him with a look. Draco, he saw, was already writing—and squirming a bit in his chair.

Severus smirked and pretended to mark essays. By his second one, both boys were fidgeting, and Potter, he noted through a surreptitious glance, had moved his free hand to touch himself, a fact which had not been lost on Draco. Without a word, Severus cast a spell of stillness on Potter's arms and legs, which slackened at once.

"Just what do you think you're doing to yourself, Mr. Potter?"

Potter's eyes widened in alarm when he found that he could barely move. "N—nothing, sir."

" _Liar_ ," Draco spat. "He was wanking!"

"You're doing the same thing, are you not, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked, standing and sweeping around his desk to glare down at the boy.

Instantly, both of Draco's hands were on his desk. "No, sir!"

Impressively, Draco's robes and clothing suddenly disappeared, and Severus turned to see that Potter, not unexpectedly, had thrown off the affects of his spell and was pointing his wand at him.

"What the hell did you do to me? To us?"

"You don't want to threaten me, do you, Harry?" Severus replied, allowing the syllables of Potter's first name to roll slowly off his tongue as Draco flushed and yelped in anger.

Harry's wand arm dropped a bit. "Uh, I . . . I don't know."

"Sir," Severus corrected.

"I don't know, sir," Harry replied, confusion coloring his features.

"Draco," Severus said, "kneel before Harry, would you?"

Harry dropped his wand as Draco dropped to his knees as ordered.

"Tell Harry what you want, Draco."

"To . . . to suck you," he replied, his eyes glazing as he stared imploringly up at Harry.

"Harry, do you want Draco to suck you?"

"No—yes—hey! I can't . . . I want—"

Severus moved to stand behind Harry and placed his hands on the boy's hips, silently casting the same disrobement spell that Harry had earlier used on Draco. "You know that you want his lips sliding over your cock, to have him suck you, so why not just admit it?" he whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry groaned and pressed his arse into Severus' erection, grinding a bit as he barked, "Do it! Suck me!"

Draco didn't have to be told twice, and it didn't take Harry long to come. Catching the boy as his knees buckled, Severus picked him up and laid him out over his desk, which he cleared with a flick of his eyes. Pulling Harry toward him so that his arse was almost hanging off the edge, he cast Lubricus and bade Draco to take his position, helping the boy to position Harry's legs over his shaking shoulders.

"Now then, Draco, how long have you wanted to fuck Harry?" Severus asked, stroking his prick through his robes.

"Gods, for—for such a long time, Professor."

Harry gasped as Draco pressed the head of his leaking cock between the cheeks of his arse and rubbed himself up and down.

"And Harry? How long have you—"

"Yes, just do it! Fuck me, Draco. _Please_."

Again, Draco didn't have to be asked twice, and Severus trembled with his own need as Draco thrust himself inside of Harry.

_Too easy, too easy, too good_! he inwardly exclaimed, coming almost in time with Draco, who fell forward onto a very frustrated Harry. 

Steadying himself, Severus pulled Draco off the other boy and began unbuttoning himself furiously. "Get up and hold his arms above his head," he ordered Draco, as he positioned himself between Harry's thighs.

Harry whimpered.

"Yes?" asked Severus. "You want me to fuck you, Harry?"

Harry nodded, seemingly incapable of speech, and Severus took great delight in teasing the boy's hole with his knuckles, rubbing them lightly in circles over the slackened pucker, but increasing the pressure each time.

"Sir, p—please!"

"You will kiss him as I fuck him, Draco," Severus commanded, moving his hand and pressing his cock quickly and deeply inside of Harry. _FUCK, the heat_!

"Fu—"

Harry's exclamation was cut short when Draco thrust his tongue into his mouth. Severus imagined that he was kissing Harry and jerked his hips hard, in and out, faster and still faster until he threw his head back and screamed wordlessly as he came.

When the last frisson of pleasure had rushed through him, Severus looked down at his desk, his semi-erect prick still sheathed inside of Harry's arse, to see that Draco had climbed up on top of Harry and was feeding the other boy his cock. 

"Oh, better than I hoped for," he muttered, pulling out of Harry and moving to collapse into his chair.

Draco said, "You like that, don't you, slut? Like taking my prick into your mouth—take it, eat it, suck it down, suck it dow—noh! _Fuuuh_!"

Severus shot out of his chair to catch Draco before he could fall off the desk, and then carried him to his private chamber, laying him down on his bed before returning to the classroom to find Harry sitting slumped against his desk and breathing heavily.

"Bastard," Harry hissed, glaring at him. "What . . . what did you do?"

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," Severus said, moving forward to grab Harry by his hair and pull him up to his feet. "You liked it. You wanted it, and there's more to come." 

Roughly dragging Harry into his bedchamber, Severus pushed him onto the bed, smiling with malicious lust. Draco, he saw, appeared to be sleeping.

_But I'll rouse him soon enough_ , Severus thought, charming the curtain pulls to snake around Harry's wrists and lift him up to hang from the slat that connected the two posts at the end of his bed.

Harry struggled and cursed, but still he panted as if in excited anticipation—and never once did he ask to be released.

Severus laughed. "Yes, 'fuck' is quite right, Harry. You will be, repeatedly. If you like, you may tell me how you wish to be buggered. I have," Severus told him, gesturing toward the cabinet by his bed and allowing it to open before continuing, "several implements which you might find of interest."

"Oh," Draco moaned as he woke, "could I—sir, could I use some of those on him?"

"Would you like that, Harry?" Severus asked, cupping his balls as he watched Harry's glisten with sweat. 

"N—no. I don't want him to touch . . . to . . . touch me. Touch me. Just . . . touch me," he babbled.

Severus couldn't have been more pleased with his potion. Harry was strong, but the potion, combined with Harry's hormones and latent sexual desire for Draco, was stronger still.

"Harry, I'll do anything you want," Draco whispered, drawing his hands over the bound boy's body from his kneeling stance behind Harry.

Framed as they were by the bed frame, the picture the two enemies made almost had Severus coming again, but he restrained himself.

_This night will be a long one_ , he thought, summoning the be-potion-ed quills and passing one to Draco. "And you want him to do so many things to you, don't you, Harry?"

"Y—yes, I do. Yes!" Harry exclaimed, as Draco began stippling Harry's nipples with the nib.

"Fuck," Severus muttered, moving forward to take Harry's prick into his mouth. _A long night, indeed_. 

"Just please Obliviate me in the morning!" Harry cried, snapping his hips forward, hard.

Forgetting his original intentions utterly, Severus accepted the fact that he'd most likely be "Obliviating" both boys as often as he could manage it for the remainder of the term.


End file.
